Hangin'
by READTHEEFFINGDESCRIPTION
Summary: Hanji and Levi get a bit too caught up in the scenery while on a mission. While stuck, Levi has to pee. Contains omorashi. Levihan.


Levi shot toward the nape of a ten meter aberrant, which was turned toward Hanji. Hanji hung from a branch above them, dangling a few feet from the titan's face.

"Yoohoo!" The titan grabbed at her, and she took off, shooting throw the trees. "YAHOO!" She shouted. "THIS WAY, BABY FACE!" The titan grabbed at her, then turned suddenly when Levi hooked onto its nape. Levi pulled back, circling around to get to its nape again. But this titan was too fast, and behaving erratically. Levi had hoped that he could distract it long enough for Hanji to get it, since the titan was focused on him, but the titan had other ideas. It whirled around suddenly, smacking Hanji right out of the air while trying to grab her. She slammed into Levi, who smacked his head against her shoulder hard enough to disorient him for a few seconds. Levi reached out as the two of them rammed into a tree trunk, and heard a sickening crack from his left arm. Pain shot through the limb, and he dropped one of his handles.

When the two of them finally stopped they were tangled together and swaying back and forth slightly, suspended from a tree branch above them. Hanji's arms were pinned behind her back, and her legs were caught on a wire, putting her into almost a sitting position. Her left leg was twisted awkwardly to one side. Levi was completely stuck as well. He was facing Hanji, his left leg pinned to her right hip and his right leg stretched backward, caught at the ankle. His right arm was pinned at his side, and his left one was stretched upward, tangled at the wrist and elbow.

"Shit..." Levi glanced down at the titan standing below them. It reached toward them, but they were several meters out of reach. The titan reached further, making a frustrated sound when it couldn't grab them.

Hanji wiggled around suddenly, trying to get herself free. She gasped in pain when her leg was stretched further into a weird direction and went still, breathing heavily.

"Hoooomygawd..." Hanji hung there in shock. Levi watched the titan, who sat down below them, staring upward. Levi wiggled his right arm, trying to free it so he could try to get them out of this mess, but it was pinned securely, and Hanji seemed to be completely stuck as well. He gave up and sagged against her.

"Any ideas four-eyes?" He asked.

"I got nothing." Hanji said.

"Great..." Levi muttered, irritation creeping into his voice. Though, the more he thought about it, it could have been much worse. At least they were hanging securely, and out of the titan's reach for now. Plus, Levi's broken arm was at least secure and held in place, and the pain was lessening from keeping the limb still. As long as a taller titan didn't find them, they'd be fine. But his attention was pulled toward a large pressure in his lower abdomen, and he remembered that he'd been needing to pee since not long after starting the mission. _How long has that been?_ He thought. _Two hours? Three?_ It was hard to keep track. Ordinarily he'd just find a safe tree branch and piss off of it when he needed to go during missions, but this mission he hadn't had the time to, and the heat of the battle had distracted him from his bladder. Hanji finding that stupid aberrant had been what had really distracted him, and what had caused them to become separated from the group.

"Think he'll figure out how to jump?" Hanji asked, watching the titan below them.

"I hope not." Levi said. Hanji shifted suddenly, trying to pull her left leg out of the unnatural bend it was in. It pulled at other wires, causing Levi's right leg to be pulled back further. "Ouch." He cursed under his breath and pulled his leg downward, successfully freeing it from the wires it had been caught on. His leg swung forward, and he kicked Hanji accidentally.

"Ow!" The two of them sank down several centimeters, and Hanji looked at him fearfully. "Don't move." She said. Levi went still.

"Think anyone will find us?" Levi asked.

"I hope so." She said. Levi sighed, ignored the nagging pressure in his bladder, and watched the surrounding forest for signs of other titans or members of the Scout Regiment.

About an hour passed, and Levi's bladder became impossible to ignore. The organ was full to the brim and throbbing now, begging for release. But Levi refused to answer the call of nature, resigning himself to wait until he was free from the tangle of wires. He was _not_ going to go in his pants, especially while in such a close, half-straddling-Hanji position.

But he really needed to go, so he decided he'd try to get them free. His left arm was pretty useless, so he wiggled his right one, trying to free it from it's position at his side.

"Ouch!" Hanji winced. "Levi you're pulling on my knee..." Levi sighed and stopped trying to free his arm. His bladder throbbed, and he fidgeted, wiggling his hips slightly. Hanji looked at him, eyebrows raised, "You gonna give me a lap dance?" Levi glared at her.

"No." He said, forcing himself to remain still when his bladder throbbed again. "I need to take a piss." Hanji laughed.

"Now?"

"Yes..."

"I would pay my hard earned military salary to see you pee on that titan." Hanji giggled.

"I'm not gonna pee on that titan, idiot."

"Aww come on!" Hanji pouted. Levi looked down at the titan, thinking. He really was getting desperate; it wouldn't be very long before he completely reached his limit. But he still didn't want to pee in his pants. That was gross, and messy. And embarrassing aside from that.

"Well, I'm not going in my pants..." Levi wiggled his good arm again. "If I could get my pants undone then maybe..."

"Alright." Hanji braced herself as Levi tugged his arm upward, trying to free it so he could get his belt undone and feel the much needed relief emptying his bladder would bring. But the wires were just too tight. All his wiggling had caused his sleeve to slide up, and now when he moved the wire bit into his skin.

"Ouch, fuck!" The wire dug in, cutting him.

"Levi, don't!" Hanji looked at the cut on his arm, which was seeping blood. "The last thing you need is lock jaw from getting metal in your blood..." Levi stopped moving, watching the blood drip from his fingers. The titan looked up suddenly, alert. It sniffed the air, opening it's mouth wide as a few drops of Levi's blood fell on its face. It growled and grabbed at Levi's foot. Levi brought his leg up, resting it on Hanji's left thigh. The titan reached up again, then seemed to grow frustrated. It shook the tree they were suspended from, causing the two of them to swing wildly. Hanji knocked her forehead into Levi's, and he tucked his head down to avoid further injury. One wire came loose from Levi's left arm, and they sank down a couple more centimeters, tipping to one side. The titan stopped suddenly, then rammed it's full weight into the tree. Hanji gasped as the wires cut into her shoulder, and Levi felt the wires tighten around his right arm, cutting him even more. The titan stopped again and stood below them, mouth open wide.

Hanji looked down fearfully, then up at the wires holding them in place. They swayed back and forth just slightly, but the wires didn't seem to want to budge. She sighed and rested her head against Levi's shoulder.

The two of them hung there in silence for another hour. Levi's cuts had scabbed over and stopped bleeding, and the titan had calmed down. It stood silently below them, seeming to think they'd fall on their own at some point. Hanji was still leaning against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She seemed like she could be asleep, but Levi doubted she was. He was fidgeting so frequently now he couldn't imagine she could possibly sleep with him accidentally jostling her hurt knee so often.

"Dammit..." Levi muttered. "Someone better find us soon..."

"I have lost all feeling in my arms." Hanji said, straightening up. Levi tensed and fidgeted, his bladder throbbing and demanding to be emptied. It was more than full now, stretched painfully and pushing into his belt. He was absolutely desperate and _needed_ to go. Even he had his limits. And his limits were pushed even more when Hanji shifted, finally getting her left leg free. They sank down a few more centimeters, and Levi's right leg slipped as Hanji's knee dug into his bladder.

"Ooh..." Levi tried to wiggle away from her, her knee digging in to his throbbing bladder. He tensed and clenched his sphincter muscles. "Four-eyes..." Levi groaned, shuddering.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hanji tried to lower her leg, pushing into Levi's bladder harder in the process.

"Nnnngh!" Levi shuddered and clenched his muscles, the huge amount of liquid pushing against his sphincter muscles, trying to get free. Hanji kept pulling, and Levi shuddered and hunched over. "Just stop moving, four-eyes..." He moaned.

"Sorry..." She gave up. Levi breathed deeply and dropped his head back, trying to ride out a huge wave of desperation. He was sweaty and pale, in immense pain from his bladder and the jostling of his broken arm. Hanji laid he forehead against his neck, trying to comfort him.

"Ugh...I am _not_ going to piss myself..." Levi muttered, more to himself than Hanji.

"Levi, it's alright..." Hanji said. She didn't care if he peed on her. He was obviously desperate for relief and there was no rescue in sight.

"No." Levi said. He braced himself and wiggled his broken arm, trying to free it. He could still move his hand, so if he got his arm free he could get his pants undone and...

He tensed at a throb from his bladder, gasping and going even paler when his arm dipped.

"What's wrong?" Hanji asked anxiously. Levi ignored her, gritting his teeth and pulling his broken arm free of a couple wires. His arm dropped, then got caught at the elbow.

"Augh!" The first half of his forearm was perpendicular to the ground, and the other half hung downward at the break. Hanji looked up, horrified. She hadn't realized his arm was broken. "Aaagh..." Levi hunched over, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hanji said, resting her cheek against his head. Levi forced himself to breathe evenly, fidgeting and shifting his right leg. The pain in his arm tapered off a bit, but his bladder was still full to bursting. He felt like if he didn't go soon, his bladder would literally explode. But still, he was _not_ going to wet himself. He fidgeted and squirmed, continuing to fight his bladder.

Suddenly he heard the whirring sound of ODM gear and looked toward the noise, tensing and shuddering as his bladder throbbed. A single drop of pee forced its way out, and he clenched his muscles tighter. Hanji looked up too, and they spotted Mike flying toward them. The titan turned suddenly and rushed at Mike, grabbing at him.

"Mike watch your left!" Hanji shouted, panicked. Mike dodged and swung around the titan, but it followed him quickly.

"HEY! UGLY!" Levi shouted. The titan looked at him, and Mike swung around it quickly, cutting it's nape.

"Woo! NICE SHOT, MIKE!" Hanji shouted. The titan collapsed, and Mike landed lightly on a branch above them. "Could you give us a hand?"

"What did you two even do?" Mike started working on the wires, untangling them and causing Levi and Hanji to be lowered about a meter.

"Long story..." Hanji gasped as the wire loosened from her shoulder. Fresh blood oozed out. Mike continued to work on the wires, getting Hanji loose first. Levi groaned and squirmed as he worked, beyond desperate and minutes from losing control. His bladder throbbed angrily, and a long dribble seeped into his underwear. He tensed and clenched his muscles, shifting his right leg and squeezing his thighs together. He stopped the leak, but he knew he was nearing the end of his battle.

Mike continued untangling the wires carefully, then sniffed, catching an odd smell. _Pee?_ He looked down at Levi, who looked incredibly tense and was squirming, obviously needing to relieve himself. _Is he...wetting himself?_ Mike sniffed again, but the smell hadn't gotten any stronger. He got Hanji untangled when the two of them were not far from the ground, and she fell flat on her back, gasping in pain. He got Levi untangled next, who landed on his feet.

Levi sprang up and dropped his gear, rushing toward a nearby tree. He struggled with his belt on the way, trying to undo it with one hand. He got it undone, then froze suddenly as his bladder throbbed. It contracted, and he dribbled into his underwear again. _Shit, come on..._ He didn't care about getting to the tree anymore. His back was turned to Hanji and Mike and that was all the privacy he needed. He got the button undone, unzipped his pants, and struggled for a few seconds to pull himself out with one hand. He finally relaxed his sphincter muscles, aiming so he wouldn't pee all over his boots, and sighed loudly in relief.

Levi waited while his bladder emptied, feeling slightly light-headed from the relief, and listened to Mike and Hanji talking behind him. Mike said something about a torn tendon in Hanji's knee, then they went quiet, waiting for Levi.

"Levi, turn the tap off!" Hanji shouted suddenly. "We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Levi pushed his urine out faster, trying to hurry up and finish. The hiss of his urine grew louder for several seconds, then quieted as his stream tapered off to smaller dribbles. He shook himself off, quickly tucked himself away, then zipped his pants and turned. He walked back to them, buttoning his pants and buckling his belt with one hand. Mike helped Hanji to her feet, then strapped Levi's gear back onto him.

"Can you move your hand?" He asked, pointing to Levi's broken arm. Levi nodded. "Good." He helped Levi out of his cloak and jacket, picked up a couple of sturdy sticks from the ground, and quickly made a splint for his arm out of Levi's jacket. Mike made a sling out of Levi's cloak, then shoved Levi's handles at him. "Let's go. We aren't far from..." Mike looked up suddenly, sniffing.

"Hurry!" Hanji said. Mike grabbed his own handles.

"Can you use your gear?" He asked Hanji.

"Don't have a choice, let's go!" Hanji said, panicked. They took off, rushing back to Headquarters and making it there without any incident.


End file.
